Various types of indoor exercise equipment are designed to mimic or simulate exercise activities that are typically done in an outdoor environment. For example, a stationary treadmill allows a user to walk or run indoors as opposed to outdoors. Similarly, a stationary cycle allows the user to experience cycling-type exercise indoors as opposed to outdoors. As an example of the latter, a conventional bicycle can be mounted to an indoor bicycle trainer, which allows the user to adapt a bicycle, which is typically used outdoors, for use in an indoor environment.
While actual outdoor conditions cannot be exactly replicated when exercising on exercise equipment in an indoor environment, exercise equipment can be configured or controlled to simulate outdoor conditions. For example, in the case of the treadmill, the incline of the treadmill belt can be adjusted to simulate running or walking uphill or downhill. Stationary cycles and bicycle trainers, which most commonly are positioned upright and horizontal, have been designed to include features that allow the stationary cycle or bicycle and trainer combination to tilt side-to-side and to adjust an angle of inclination either upwardly or downwardly.
It is an object of the present invention to enable a user to more realistically experience movement that occurs in an outdoor environment when using an item of exercise equipment in an indoor environment. It is another object of the invention to provide movement of an item of exercise equipment in different directions or planes to enhance the user's experience when using the item of exercise equipment. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a support system for an item of exercise equipment that allows movement of the item of exercise equipment in different directions to enhance the user's experience, and that can be either incorporated in the item of exercise equipment during original manufacture or that can be used with existing items of exercise equipment.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an exercise arrangement for use on a support surface includes a user support and input arrangement that is configured to support a user and that includes a user force input arrangement, and a movable support arrangement interposed between the support surface and the user support and input arrangement. The movable support arrangement is movable in a first fore-aft direction that includes a component that is generally parallel to the support surface, and simultaneously movable in a second direction that is non-parallel to the first direction in response to forces applied by the user to the user force input arrangement. Representatively, movement of the movable support arrangement in the first direction may be movement of the movable support arrangement in an axial or fore-aft direction, and movement of the movable support arrangement in the second direction may be tilting movement of the movable support arrangement about a tilt axis that extends in the axial direction.
In one embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a platform that is movably mounted to a base, and the user support and input arrangement may be supported on the platform. The user support and input arrangement may be in the form of a bicycle and a bicycle trainer with which the bicycle is engaged. Alternatively, the user support and input arrangement may be in the form of an item of exercise equipment supported on the platform.
The movable support arrangement may be in the form of a roller and track arrangement interposed between the platform and the base, with the roller and track arrangement providing movement of the platform in the axial direction relative to the base in response to forces applied by the user to the user force input arrangement. The roller and track arrangement may be configured to define an axially neutral position of the platform relative to the base, and also configured to bias the platform toward the axially neutral position. Representatively, the roller and track arrangement may be in the form of one or more curved roller and track engagement surfaces that extend in the axial direction and that provide a gravity bias of the platform toward the neutral position.
The roller and track arrangement may be further configured to provide tilting movement of the movable platform about the tilt axis relative to the base. The movable support arrangement may further include a tilt biasing arrangement for biasing the platform toward a neutral tilt position relative to the base. Representatively, the tilt biasing arrangement may be in the form of a pair of springs between the base and the platform, with the pair of springs being located one on either side of the tilt axis.
In one embodiment, the platform may include a front platform section and a rear platform section that are secured together via a pivot connection, which enables the front and rear platform sections to be positioned in an operative use position and folded together about a transverse pivot axis to a folded storage position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cycle-type exercise system includes a cycle device, which may include pedals for enabling a user to apply input forces, such as pedaling forces, and a movable support arrangement that supports the cycle device above a supporting surface, with the movable support arrangement providing movement of the cycle device in a fore-aft direction along a longitudinal axis and simultaneous tilting movement of the cycle device about a tilt axis that is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis, in response to input forces applied by the user to the pedals of the cycle device. In one form, the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle engaged with a bicycle trainer. In this embodiment, the movable support arrangement is in the form of a platform on which the bicycle and trainer are supported, and a base interposed between the platform and the supporting surface. The platform is mounted to the base for fore-aft movement along the longitudinal axis and for tilting movement about the tilt axis. In another form, the cycle device is in the form of a stationary exercise cycle, and the movable support arrangement is incorporated into a frame of the stationary exercise cycle. In another form, the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle and the movable support is incorporated into the structure of a bicycle trainer with which the bicycle is engaged
In an embodiment in which the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle engaged with a bicycle trainer, the movable support arrangement may include a front support and a rear support, with the front support being configured to support a front wheel of the bicycle and the rear support being configured to support the bicycle trainer. Each of the front and rear supports includes a roller arrangement that provides movement of the bicycle and the bicycle trainer in the fore-aft direction along the longitudinal axis. The bicycle trainer is mounted to the rear support via an axially extending central support arrangement that provides tilting movement of the bicycle trainer about the tilt axis, and the front wheel of the bicycle is mounted to the front support via a central front wheel support that accommodates movement of the bicycle and the bicycle trainer about the tilt axis. In an embodiment in which the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle engaged with a bicycle trainer, the movable support arrangement includes a front support and a rear support, with the front support being configured to support a front wheel of the bicycle and the rear support being configured to support the bicycle trainer. Each of the front and rear supports may include an axial roller arrangement that provides movement of the bicycle and the bicycle trainer in the fore-aft direction along the longitudinal axis, and at least the rear support includes a transverse roller arrangement that provides movement of the bicycle trainer about the tilt axis.
In another embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a first support, a second support and a third support, with the bicycle and the bicycle trainer being supported on the first support, the first support being supported on the second support via a first roller arrangement that provides movement of the first support in the fore-aft direction, and the second support being supported on the third support via a second roller arrangement that provides movement of the first second support and the first support about the tilt axis.
In yet another embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a first support, a second support and a third support, with the bicycle and the bicycle trainer being supported on the first support, the first support being supported on the second support via a first roller arrangement that provides movement of the first support about the tilt axis, and the second support being supported on the third support via a second roller arrangement that provides movement of the second support and the first support in the fore-aft direction.
In a further embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a first support on which the bicycle and the bicycle trainer are supported, a base configured to be positioned on a support surface, and a suspension-type engagement arrangement between the base and the first support, with the suspension-type engagement arrangement providing movement of the first support in both the fore-aft direction and about the tilt axis.
In a still further embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a first support, a second support and a base, with the bicycle and the bicycle trainer being positioned on the first support, a suspension-type engagement arrangement being interposed between the first support and the second support for providing movement of the first support about the tilt axis, and a roller arrangement being provided between the second support and the base for providing movement of the second support relative to the base in the fore-aft direction.
In a still further embodiment, the movable support arrangement may be in the form of a first support, a second support and a base, with the bicycle and the bicycle trainer being positioned on the first support, a first suspension-type engagement arrangement being interposed between the first support and the second support for providing movement of the first support about the tilt axis, and a second suspension-type engagement arrangement being interposed between the second support and the base for providing movement of the second support in the fore-aft direction.
In a still further embodiment in which the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle engaged with a resistance device, the movable support arrangement may include a base positioned on a support surface, a support on which the bicycle and the bicycle trainer are positioned, a pair of front support arms extending from the base, a pair of rear support arms extending from the base, a suspension-type engagement arrangement interposed between the support and the front and rear support arms for providing movement of the support about the tilt axis, and a pivot connection associated with the front and rear support arms for providing movement of the support in the fore-aft direction.
In a still further embodiment in which the cycle device includes a frame, the movable support arrangement may include a base adapted to be supported on a support surface and a roller and track arrangement interposed between the frame and the base. The roller and track arrangement provides movement of the frame in the fore-aft direction relative to the base in response to forces applied by the user to the user force input arrangement, and further provides tilting movement of the frame about the tilt axis relative to the base. The movable support arrangement includes a fore-aft biasing arrangement for biasing the frame toward a neutral fore-aft position and a tilt biasing arrangement for biasing the frame toward a neutral tilt position. The roller and track arrangement includes one or more curved roller and track engagement surfaces between the frame and the base that extend in the fore-aft direction and that provide a gravity bias of the frame toward the neutral fore-aft position. The frame may include a pair of stabilizers or outriggers, and the tilt biasing arrangement acts on the pair of stabilizers or outriggers for biasing the frame toward the neutral tilt position.
In a still further embodiment in which the cycle device is in the form of a bicycle engaged with a resistance device, the movable support arrangement includes a base positioned on a support surface, a support with which the bicycle and the resistance device are engaged, and a roller and track arrangement interposed between the support and the base. The roller and track arrangement provides movement of the support in the fore-aft direction relative to the base in response to forces applied by the user to the user force input arrangement, and further provides tilting movement of the support about the tilt axis relative to the base. The movable support arrangement includes a fore-aft biasing arrangement for biasing the support toward a neutral fore-aft position and a tilt biasing arrangement for biasing the support toward a neutral tilt position. The roller and track arrangement may include one or more curved roller and track engagement surfaces between the support and the base that extend in the fore-aft direction and that provide a gravity bias of the support toward the neutral fore-aft position. The support may include a pair of stabilizers or outriggers, and the tilt biasing arrangement acts on the pair of stabilizers or outriggers for biasing the support toward the neutral tilt position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a support for an exercise arrangement that includes a cycle device with pedals for enabling a user to apply input pedaling forces includes a base adapted to be positioned on a support surface and a movable support engaged with the base and that is configured to support the cycle device above the base. The movable support is movably mounted to the base for movement in a fore-aft direction along a longitudinal axis in response to input pedaling forces applied by the user to the pedals of the cycle device. The movable support is further movably mounted to the base for simultaneous tilting movement of the cycle device about a tilt axis that is coincident with the longitudinal axis. The cycle device may be in the form of a bicycle and trainer combination or a cycle-type exercise device. In one form, the movable support may be in the form of a platform mounted to the base for movement in the fore-aft direction and for movement about the tilt axis. The platform may include a front platform section and a rear platform section that are secured together via a pivot connection that enables the front and rear platform sections to be positioned in an operative use position and folded together about a transverse pivot axis to a folded storage position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a cycle-type exercise device includes a frame configured to support a user, a pedal arrangement movably mounted to the frame for enabling a user to apply input pedaling forces, and a support structure to which the frame is secured and that supports the frame above a support surface. The support structure provides movement of the frame in a fore-aft direction along a longitudinal axis in response to input pedaling forces applied by the user to the pedal arrangement. The support structure may further provide tilting movement of the frame about a tilt axis that is coincident with the longitudinal axis in response to input pedaling forces applied by the user to the pedal arrangement. Representatively, the support structure may include a base positioned on the support surface, and the frame includes a movable mounting arrangement by which the frame is mounted to the base, with the movable mounting arrangement providing movement of the frame in both the fore-aft direction along the longitudinal axis and tilting movement of the frame about the tilt axis. The movable mounting arrangement may include a roller and track arrangement interposed between the frame and the base, and the roller and track arrangement may provide movement of the frame in the fore-aft direction relative to the base and tilting movement of the frame about the tilt axis relative to the base in response to forces applied by the user to the pedal arrangement. The roller and track arrangement is configured to define an axially neutral position of the frame relative to the base in the fore-aft direction, and is further configured to bias the frame toward the axially neutral position. The roller and track arrangement may further include one or more curved roller and track engagement surfaces that extend in the fore-aft direction and that provide a gravity bias of the base toward the neutral position.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is to be understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the words “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection or attachment, but include connection or attachment to other elements where such connection or attachment is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.